


Bram Cereal

by bramcereal



Category: Neo Yokio, Original Work, Sky Dancers (Cartoon)
Genre: BIG SEX, Ballet, Gay, Hip Hop, M/M, Memes, Modern Dance, Native American Character(s), Oral Sex, Vines, country, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramcereal/pseuds/bramcereal
Summary: I used to own a few DVDs or whatever of this old show called Sky Dancers. It had some bad animation and dramatic characters, so yes, it is cringey, but it's worth watching. It's best if you were to watch the first episode to understand the characters, but I'll let you in on some context. Dame Skyla is also Queen Skyla of the Wingdom in the Sky Realm where everyone is basically a fairy. The teen characters all have special powers that they used to defeat Sky Clone, the Wingdom's feared foe, whose brother sacrificed himself to stop him, but Sky Clone survived. Also, Sky Clone has these gigantic monsters called horrorcanes and little minions who the skydancers call imps. In this story, I focus on the blossoming love affair between Slam and Breeze. My chapters tend to be kind of short, so I'll also be posting often (1 or 2 chapters a week). Enjoy!





	1. Slam is Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Description: People are dancing. Feelings are felt. It’s a Tuesday night.

Slam and Breeze were practicing for their performances for Dame Skyla's dance school, High Hope Academy. Slam was a tall, buff man with razor sharp cheekbones and ginger hair. He was aware he had a pale complexion, but it seemed even whiter when he stood next to the dark-skinned Native American Breeze. Breeze not only wore alluring tribal clothes and had pecs that could stop a train, but his prized feature, his long black, flowing hair seemed to glitter under the spotlight. Once a snobby little white girl cut his hair in pre-school and Breeze cried for three months, along with his friends and family, who killed the girl and kept Breeze’s hair in a glass vase above the fireplace. Slam had to admit that he was a little gay for Breeze, but he knew that he couldn't bear anymore bullying from kids who claimed he had no soul, so he could never come out to anyone ever. Slam was watching Breeze doing his ancestors' "dance of the bear" and he couldn't help but stare at his black hair dance gracefully along with his body. As he watched his hair, his eyes moved towards Breeze's sparkling brown eyes, then to his chiseled chin, then to his pulsating pectorals. Slowly, his eyes made it down to his rock-hard abs, then his rock hard co-. "Slam!" Angelica called, "What are you doing with Breeze? We have to practice our dance for Saturday night's performance! Get over here you big lug."  
"Oh, A-Alright Angelica. C-Coming!" Slam stuttered.  
As Slam followed behind Angelica, he started to wonder why Breeze had a boner. He thought that maybe dancing gets Breeze sexually aroused...or that maybe he got Breeze sexually aroused. He blushed at the thought as his heart started to pound and he felt butterflies in his stomach. After everyone finished their rehearsals, Dame Skyla announced that there was a feast to occur in the sky realm to honor their heroic actions that continue to keep the Wingdom safe.  
"Finally!" Jade shouted. "I've been waiting for a formal thank-you from those flies." Jade was always the ungrateful pessimist in the group, not to mention she thinks she’s the queen of the dance academy. She’s known as the prima ballerina for her ballet moves, but she’s more of primadonna. Even though she can fly and has recently discovered her powers, she still has her doubts about the existence of magic since her scientist father ingrained it into her head that magic is fake and god is dead. The queen of country rock Angelica was always trying to read scriptures from the Bible to Jade so she can go to heaven, but it never works.  
“Oh come on, Jade, we have wings, too, but would you ever call yourself a fly? Can’t you be a little more humble? It’s a hard job protecting the sky people, but we are their only hope, don’t you feel sympathy for them?”  
“No.” Jade responded. Angelica scoffed and continued to listen intently to Dame Skyla, who continued with her announcement.  
“I want all of you at Grand Wingdom Hall for the dinner at 7 o’clock sharp this Sunday. It’s a black tie occasion, so please, dress appropriately.”  
Everyone nodded to confirm that they understood and that they could attend the dinner.  
Oh boy! Slam thought to himself. _I can use this opportunity to dress in my most slammin’ outfit and impress Breeze, I might even get the chance to sit next to him!_ Unfortunately, Slam had no slammin’ outfit, so he asked Camille to help him find a suitable suit for the feast.  
“Don’t worry Slam, I’ll help you find something that will blow everyone away harder than those horrorcanes,” Camille smiled.  
“Thanks, Camille, I owe you one.”


	2. It’s Midnight Blue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw guys, my story is purposely like racist and stereotypical to make it funny, so if you don't like that stuff you don't have to sit through it and read it, I'm just warning you.

Breeze could hardly wait for the dinner on Sunday. He was so excited to show off his new suit, but he couldn’t find a place to put his ceremonial feathers, and he was debating whether or not to wear face paint to show off his Native American heritage. He decided to go to the mall to meet with his fashion consultant, Margaret, and talk about his dilemma. While he was about to argue with a kiosk attendant about the tribal patterned phone cases that were inaccurate and an insult to his culture, he noticed Slam come out from behind a corner. He was about to wave to him when he saw Camille run up behind him. 

_ Are they on a date? _ Breeze wondered.  _ No, no, they couldn’t be. They barely talk to each other. Well, they do bond over modern music. After all, Camille is the modern dance aficionado and Slam was the hero of hip-hop. _ Breeze felt his hands get clammy and his heart started to beat a little faster.  _ What’s going on? Why do I feel like this? Am I jealous? No, no, I could never be jealous of Slam dating Camille. Camille isn’t even my type.  _ Breeze tried to forget the whole idea of them going out and started to run to make it to his fashion appointment on time. 

 

“Camille!” Slam shouted, “This suit isn’t black! It’s midnight blue! Get me out of this suit, I’ll look like a fool at the dinner in this!”

“Oh come on, Slam! It’s bold. You won’t look like a fool, you’ll be making a statement, you could start a new trend wearing this.” Camille answered. 

“You really think so?”

“I know so. However, you should expect to hear some criticism from Jade, she’s all about classic fashion.”

“Haha, okay. So, you need any help getting your outfit?”

“No, I have something at home that I’ve been waiting to wear for a special occasion.”

Slam purchased the midnight blue suit and left the store with Camille to get some lunch. 

  
Breeze’s fashion consultant told him some small feathers would look nice in the front pocket, but face paint was a no-go. Breeze was a little disappointed, but he accepted the advice. He left the mall and went to his car. He was about to turn the key when he saw Slam and Camille leaving from Moe’s with soda cups in hand. For some reason Breeze wanted to slam his car into Slam and Camille, but he wasn’t sure why. He thought he might revisit his anger management coach before Sunday’s dinner to deal with any issues he may be subconsciously suppressing. Just then a thought came to Breeze.  _ Oh man! I should’ve asked Margaret about my headband. I wear that everywhere, but would it be appropriate for a black tie dinner? _


	3. Saturday Night Was A Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slam shows off his moves. Breeze is on his period.

The dance team was practicing some of their moves before the curtains opened up for their performance. Slam was feeling nervous and Breeze had worked out his anger. Fifteen minutes passed and it was time for the dancers to perform in front of the audience. First, Dame Skyla introduced Jade. She was ready to show her moves to the world, or at least to the 200 people that showed up to the performance. Jade’s ballet turned out to be more of an interpretive dance dedicated to the nature and life cycle of a tiger. It was a beautiful performance, but everyone was a little disturbed when she interpretively danced out the tiger giving birth. After she left the stage, the partner dancers were to perform next. Angelica and Slam were up. They were absolutely shaking up the dancefloor with their slammin’ moves. Slam felt nervous about lifting up Angelica during their routine, but he completed it successfully, and they received a wave of applause. Breeze was now feeling a little irritable when he saw Angelica and Slam dancing together. He used to date Angelica, so maybe he was feeling jealous seeing Slam with her. He even started criticizing them, and Jade and Camille began to feel uncomfortable around Breeze.

“Didn’t Slam stumble a little there? I could see that he’s not exactly in sync with Angelica.” Breeze stated.

“No, I think they’re perfect together. They haven’t made a single mistake yet.” Camille answered.

Breeze started to question whether Camille and Slam were even together. He calmed down after he started to rationalize and came to the conclusion that the mall incident was not a date. 

 

Slam and Angelica left the stage leaving the audience shook. Slam was sweating everywhere, and I mean  _ everywhere _ . He was excited to hear some positive feedback from his friends, especially from Breeze, but he tried not to show that his entire self-esteem relied on what Breeze thought of him. He even tried to convince himself this. Jade and Camille gave Slam and Angelica a bunch of praise, but Breeze stayed relatively silent. He gave Slam a high-five and a “good-job”, but Slam felt disappointed that he didn’t receive a hug or slap on the ass. Breeze and Camille were up next, but Breeze didn’t exactly have his head in the game. He was actually the one to stumble during his “dance of the bear.” And he snarled when he should’ve growled. The audience wasn’t as shook after his performance with Camille, but it was still a considerable amount of applause. Breeze left the stage disappointed in himself, and remained sulky even when Slam offered to give him a hug after congratulating him. It was a weak hug, but suddenly, Breeze felt aroused. Perhaps it was just the fact that his dick rubbed up against Slam’s body, not that the fact that it was Slam’s body had anything to do with it, because Breeze knew he wasn’t gay. He did date a girl before so I mean he can’t be gay. Slam felt the slight chub against his pelvis, and he began to blush. 

Slam started to think.  _ Breeze’s dance didn’t actually go that well, so he can’t be getting stimulated because of it. Maybe Breeze really is getting a boner for me! _

“Uh, Breeze? I think you actually did a good job out there. If it makes you feel better, we can bro it out at the dinner tomorrow and sit next to each other.” Slam obviously tried to use “bro it out” to hide the fact they he planned to “gay it out” with Breeze

“We’ll see, Slam. I can’t be sure if I’m up to bro-ing it out after my horrendous dance. I insulted my culture and my tribe. I’ll be lucky if my family let’s me live instead of burning me at the stake.”

 

After the audience left the theater, Dame Skyla went backstage to congratulate her students.

“You all did very well, pupils. However, I would like to see a little more energy out there next time. I’ll see you all tomorrow at 7. Rest up dancers, you deserve it.”

“‘More energy?’” Breeze whispered to Camille, “She’s talking about me, isn’t she? Great. Not even Dame Skyla, my own dance instructor, believes in me.”

“Sure she does,” answered Camille, “You did great out there, but I did notice you were a little bit down today. Something bothering you?”

“No, it’s nothing. See you at the dinner.” Breeze left the studio and untied his horse, Yamaha, from a post outside. His family never used cars, as they believed that they were dangerous white people technologies that were designed to kill indians. 

“Hey Breeze! Wait up!” Slam yelled as he ran out from the studio doors.

“What do you want?” Breeze answered in a crass tone.

“Well I thought that you could use a friend. It’s not good for you to bottle up your feelings. We can like talk and stuff about why you’re sad and stuff. You know, just bro stuff.”

Breeze thought this was a little gay, but since Slam described it as “bro stuff,” he was cool with it.


	4. Breezy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday night.

“Don’t worry, Slam. Yamaha is okay with strangers.” Breeze stated calmly.

“O-Okay, Breeze. If you say so.” Slam stuttered. 

Slam mounted himself on the horse behind Breeze. They decided to hang out at Breeze’s apartment for the evening. Slam tried to act casual as not to suggest that he has feelings for Breeze, and Breeze tried to convince himself that this hang-out was a no-homo kind of deal. 

Slam held tightly to Breeze’s torso as they rode to Breeze’s apartment. He did this mostly because he was terrified of falling off, but it also a good opportunity for him to get a good feel of Breeze’s abs. 

“You ready?” Breeze smirked, feeling more confident now.

“F-For what?” Just then, Breeze yelled “Hi-yah!” and his horse stood in the air and bolted forward right after landing on his hooves. Slam held tighter to Breeze’s body, frozen in his grip because he was so frightened. 

Breeze started to feel a little cocky.  _ Slam must think I’m so cool now. People think it’s lame that I don’t drive a car, but now I get to show off to at least one person how cool having a horse is.  _ Breeze’s hair was flying wildly and into Slam’s face. Slam didn’t mind, though; it felt like a puppy’s fur. He had to remind himself later to ask what conditioner Breeze uses. 

“Okay, hop off, we’re here.” Breeze tied up Yamaha and went to unlock the door to his apartment. Slam walked in and he couldn’t believe what he saw. 

Posters. Posters of girls everywhere. Posters of Native American girls, too, of course.

Slam started to feel somber when realizing that Breeze was, in fact, straight. Slam knew he had dated Angelica, but he was hoping that he could’ve at least been bisexual or questioning. 

Breeze felt embarrassed about all the posters on his apartment walls. He totally forgot about them. 

“Uh, haha sorry, dude. I forgot about all these posters. Don’t think I’m some pervert.” Breeze said, but I think we all know that these posters are just a poor attempt at hiding the fact that Breeze was a homosexual. 

“Oh, huh? O-Oh I didn’t even notice. Looks like a normal amount of girls. I think I have more posters lying around in a box somewhere at my house.” Slam wasn’t lying actually. He used to have tons of posters of famous female actors and musicians hanging on his bedroom walls, but that was because he was so inspired by these ladies, not because he felt aroused when looking at them.

The two guys sat down at Breeze’s dinner table. Breeze grabbed a couple of beers out of his fridge. One for him and one for Slam. 

“Oh sorry, Breeze. I don’t drink. I’m underage. Wait...so are you! What are you doing with beers in your fridge?”

“Oh come on, dude. Loosen up. You don’t have to have a beer with me, but it’s no big deal that I drink.”

 

Slam did have a beer. They were both drunk, but not vomiting blood drunk. Just a little tipsy. 

Breeze started complaining about his family. “I just, I just don’t get why my parents don’t like white people. I swear, man. Native American people are so racist. They were, they were all like ~burp~ ‘no son of ours will be dating a white woman, the white nation is dangerous’ when I was dating Angelica. It’s okay, though. I follow a lot of my people’s traditions, I just, I just couldn’t stand all of their rules, so that’s why I got a place of my own.”

Slam wasn’t paying much attention to what Breeze was saying, but he still felt sympathy for him. With another beer in hand, Slam made his way out to Breeze’s small balcony outside his living room. Breeze followed with a beer in his hand, too. Slam wanted to lighten the mood, so he tried to crack a few jokes and lame puns. 

“Heh, it uh, it sure is  _ Breezey _ out here, isn’t it?”

“Wow, I never wanted to kill myself more than right now.”

Slam shut up because he thought Breeze was being serious. 

“I’m kidding, Slam, that was just a horrible joke. By the way, did your parents seriously name you ‘Slam’?”

“Did your parents seriously name you ‘Breeze’?” Slam retorted.

“My parents are Native American, Slam! My mom literally gave birth to me in a forest and believed she was ‘provoked by the wind,’ so she named me Breeze.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry. Well, my name is more of a nickname. My first name is Samuel and my parents called me Sam for short, but the kids in school would bully me. All because I was interested in dance instead of sports, so they would say things like ‘Sam? More like Slame! Get it? Because you’re lame?’ It didn’t make much sense, but it stuck. Freshman year of high school came around and someone heard of the ‘Slame’ rumor, but they got it mixed up and assumed I was a pro at basketball, so kids started calling me ‘Slam’. I thought that was pretty cool, so I just go by that now.”

“It fits, you are pretty cool.” Breeze didn’t mean to say that aloud, but it just came out, probably because he was drunk.

“Thanks, Breeze. You’re pretty cool yourself.” 


	5. Wake Up In the Morning Feelin’ Kind of Gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they gay? Read to find out.

Slam woke up to the sunlight shining in his face. He didn’t bother getting out of bed yet, so he just rolled over and pulled the blankets closer, but something was off. He struggled to pull the blankets, they were stretching, but what was holding them back? Slam turned over and saw Breeze in his bed! No, wait, it was Breeze’s bed. Slam looked down at himself and saw he was fully clothed, the same clothes he was wearing yesterday, so they couldn’t have done anything sexual. Though he was glad that they didn’t get carried away while drunk, Slam was disappointed he didn’t get to feel Breeze’s body on top of him. Because, you know, Slam is obviously a bottom. Slam thought it was best to leave before Breeze saw him. After all, the number one rule of any hookup, even though this wasn’t a hookup, is to not stay overnight. It was hard for Slam to make his way out of the bed. Breeze looked hotter than ever before somehow and he couldn’t stand to leave the beautiful man. Breeze started to shift in his bed, so Slam left the bed as quickly and as quietly as possible and put on his shoes. He left Breeze’s apartment without making a sound, and luckily Yamaha remained quiet, too. 

Breeze woke up a few minutes later, and turned to the side where Slam was sleeping earlier. _That’s weird. The other side of my bed is warm._ Breeze turned to his bedside table and saw an unopened condom. _Oh no. Did I bring a girl over and not get laid? But does the warm side of the bed mean she slept over? She must have just left before I woke up._ Then, last night’s shenanigans flashed through his mind. Breeze remembered that sometime on the balcony last night, he was leaning against Slam. The next thing he could remember was them in bed together, and they were close. The last thing Breeze could remember was being on top of Slam and then reaching for the condom in his drawer. _Was I so drunk that I...that I was willing to have sex with….with…Slam???_ _No, no, that must’ve been a dream. No, that would be gay. But being in bed with Slam would be gay, too. What the hell happened??_ Breeze was still too uncomfortable with his sexuality to admit he was gay. He tried to convince himself that he was just too drunk to think straight. He trembled when undressing and putting on some clean clothes. He couldn’t get the thought out that he was in bed with Slam. They were bros, not homos. 

 

As Slam walked home, he started to remember what happened last night. They were on the balcony. Breeze was leaning on his shoulder. 

*Flashback*

“You know what, Slam?” Breeze said drunkenly.

“What’s up, homeslice?” Slam replied, immediately regretting it.

“I look at all these posters of chicks in my apartment everyday. I think I’m getting tired of it. I still like the look of posters plastered everywhere, but something about the girls themselves, scantily dressed, bugs me.”

“I know what you mean. You know what you need, Breeze?”

“What?”

“A room makeover. I can help. Would you prefer men on your walls, you homo?”

“Hey, hey, hey. That’s not funny. I’m no homo.” Breeze said in a joking tone, yet he still was a little mad about the joke.

“Then, if it’s ‘no homo,’ you wouldn’t mind if I did...this,” Slam kissed Breeze on the cheek, “Right?”

*End Flashback*

Slam blushed at his memory. Not only was he embarrassed of the kiss, but he also felt warm inside when he remembered his lips against Breeze’s warm face and how nice it felt. He didn’t remember making out with Breeze; all he could remember was making his way into Breeze’s bedroom with him.  _ Wait! He was on top of me! Shit! Wish I wasn’t so drunk last night so I could remember how it felt.  _

*Flashback*

“What are you doing?” Slam asked.

“Getting a condom, what does it look like?” Breeze responded.

“But you can’t get me pregnant, dummy. And aren’t you a virgin? Neither of us will have an STD. Leave it there.”

“Oh, right.”

*End Flashback*

That was the last thing Slam remembered. He just didn’t know if he and Breeze actually smashed.  _ Probably not.  _ Slam thought.  _ Both of us had our clothes on this morning. Breeze was probably too drunk to keep up with what was happening and ended up falling asleep. I must’ve done the same. _


	6. Come Get Ya’ll Juice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s dinner time ladies.

While Slam figured out what happened last night and how it came to be a disappointment to him, Breeze’s mind was boggling all day. He couldn’t stop thinking about Slam, and he wasn’t quite sure if he liked thinking about Slam. Breeze finally came to the conclusion that nothing sexual happened last night because he, too, realized that the two of them were fully clothed this morning. 

It was getting close to the time of the feast in the Wingdom. Slam had spent all day fixing his orange hair while Breeze had spent all day questioning his sexuality. Dame Skyla’s dogs, Whirl and Twirl, were waiting at the music box hallway to meet the dance crew until Dame Skyla arrived before heading over to Grand Wingdom Hall. Jade arrived first. She was wearing a sparkly purple dress that gracefully dragged across the floor behind her, and following her was Angelica, who was wearing a white gown with a light pink shawl wrapped around her. Whirl and Twirl started barking and howling as soon as Camille made her way in. Camille was serving looks. Her red gown reached the floor and fit tightly in all the right places without making her look like a slut. Breeze was right behind Camille. 

“Wow, looking good, Breeze,” said Jade. “And I like the feathers, nice touch.”

“Thanks, Jade,” Breeze replied. Luckily, Breeze was able to focus on his appearance before the dinner instead of focusing on last night. His black hair looked beautiful as always, and I’m happy to say that he decided not to go with the red headband. The moonlight served as a perfect spotlight when Slam walked in wearing his midnight blue suit. 

“Slam! You’re looking slammin’! Midnight blue? How bold! I love it!” said Angelica, reaching out her hand to caress Slam’s shoulder. All the ladies oo-ed and awh-ed at Slam. He  _ was _ looking pretty slammin’.

Breeze wanted to comment on the fact that it was a black tie occasion to dampen Slam’s mood and in turn make himself feel better, but he couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful white man. Breeze could feel the blood rush to his face, but lucky for him, his dark-toned skin was able to hide his blushing cheeks. Slam tried to say hi to Breeze, but his tongue caught him and he couldn’t get the words out, so he just stood there awkwardly. 

Dame Skyla arrived next, wearing a dark blue lacy dress with a matching jacket on top. “Alright, everyone, let’s head to dinner.” Skyla held up her pink glove with the blue gemstone. The students held hands, ready to grow their wings. Breeze and Slam were next to each other, so naturally they would hold hands, but after last night, Breeze wanted to avoid Slam as much as possible, so he quickly put himself in between Angelica and Jade. Slam felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, figuring that Breeze was avoiding him on purpose because he knew that Slam was gay. Slam’s mind filled with anxious thoughts, worrying that Breeze would continue to avoid him, physically or verbally abuse him, or would tell the rest of the dancers and they would hate him; or worse, kick him out of High Hope Academy. He was afraid of talking to Breeze now, but he had to confront him about last night so they can agree to move on and his secret could be kept safe.

The dancers chanted, “If it is to be, it’s up to me!” and they all reduced in size and grew their wings. They all flew to Grand Wingdom Hall, where a big crowd was waiting for them.


	7. Hey, This Is Pretty Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is yummy. Breeze avoids his bf.

After some mingling and appetizers, dinner was ready to be served. Breeze gave a sigh of relief when he noticed that seating was already arranged. His name placement card was in between Dame, I mean, Queen Skyla and Camille. Slam knew it would be inappropriate to discuss Saturday night’s occurrence with Breeze during dinner, so he didn’t mind sitting away from him. He was between Angelica and another guest at the dinner table. 

“This dinner may be enough to feed all of us, but I think we all know that with the looks I’m serving tonight, I could feed a whole African country,” Camille bragged; though, she was right. 

“Shut up, Camille, you’re ruining my appetite.” Jade responded. Camille shut up but gave the primadonna a sassy glare. 

Though Breeze sought to refrain from talking to Slam, he couldn’t help but glance over at him every once in awhile. He could see Slam enjoying a lighthearted conversation with the Wingdom citizen next to him. Breeze’s jealousy got the best of him and he started talk and laugh loud enough for Slam to hear even though no one else was really paying attention to Breeze. This is similar to the way a person tries to get their ex’s attention so they’ll look more desirable; however, this time it actually worked. Slam did look over a few times, but Breeze didn’t notice. Though Slam was enjoying himself, the memory of Breeze on top of him kept playing through his mind. 

*Fork clinking against glass*

“I’d like to say a few words,” Queen Skyla began, “Not only am I flattered that my own people of the Wingdom pitched in to have this feast be prepared for my skydancers, but I am proud of my people for not losing hope in the face of danger. This is not just a thank-you dinner for the heroes of the Wingdom, but it is a dinner of gratitude towards my citizens and laborers. Please, enjoy your meals without guilt. My students, Jade, Camille, Breeze, Angelica, and Slam, thank you for stepping up to the challenge of facing Sky Clone and protecting my people. You are all appreciated and recognized for your courage. Who knows what would have become of me and my kingdom if you had turned away from my plea.” 

Applause erupted from the crowd, but it quickly dissipated when Slam stood up next to add to Queen Skyla’s speech. 

“I believe I speak for my fellow skydancers when I say that we are honored to be here tonight, and we particularly thank you, Queen Skyla, for being our mentor and moral guide. You are what inspired us to have such bravery and confidence. I look at my skydancers here tonight, and see that each and every one of them,” his eyes stopped at Breeze, “are worthy of praise for their accomplishments. None of them have ever done me wrong, and I expect to remain friends with them in the future. I am glad to be a part of this team.” 

Breeze was sweating swimming pools. His heart beat faster than a drumroll when Slam made eye contact with him during his speech. 

 

As soon as the empty entree plates were taken by the waiters, Breeze said a quick “goodbye” to everyone and gave Queen Skyla a brief hug before hightailing it out of there. 

“Wait, Breeze, where’re you going?” Angelica asked, “They haven’t even served dessert yet!.” 

“O-Oh, sorry, everyone. I’m not hungry. Plus I uh, I have to go feed Yamaha, it’s getting late and she needs her dinner, too, y’know!” 

Slam was about to run after Breeze, but he couldn’t make it too obvious that something was going on between the two of them, so he decided to catch up with him after dessert. 

 

Everyone finished their dessert and decided to hang out a little while before flying back home. Slam didn’t want to be rude and leave them, so he thought he could stand waiting a little longer to talk to Breeze. 

“Slam,” Queen Skyla motioned Slam over, “Would you come here, please?”

“Yes, Queen Skyla? What can I do for you?” Slam replied.

“Something is going on with Breeze. He hasn’t been himself since Saturday night’s performance. See if you can get him to talk, I’m worried.”

“N-no problem, Queen Skyla. I’ll head over to his place right now.”

“Be safe.”


	8. You Ready to Come Out of the Closet? Oh Not Yet? Okay, Let Us Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeze is hammered.

*Knocking*

“Breeze? You in there?” Slam asked. No response. “Come on, man I think we should talk.”

Slam reached for the bobby pin in his hair, because he’s such a twink that he needs a bobby pin for his hair, and used it to try and unlock Breeze’s door. It didn’t work, so Slam gave up and decided to go back home. A few blocks from Breeze’s apartment complex, Slam saw Breeze walk into a bar. Slam hurried to catch up with him, but when he approached the door, the bouncer stopped him and asked for his I.D.

“Oh, no sorry. I’m not old enough, I just saw my frie-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah step aside. No I.D., no access,” the bouncer interrupted.

“Yeah I know, I literally just admitted I wasn’t old enough, retard. My friend is in there, and I was hoping to talk to him. I’m not here to get wasted.”

“No I.D.. No access,” the bouncer repeated. 

Since Slam knew Breeze was in there, he decided to wait for him outside. It was 3 a.m. when the bartender finally decided to kick Breeze out. He was drunk out of his mind and causing a scene in the bar. 

“Dude! I’m Native American! This is a hate crime! Po ~burp~ lice! Police! Hate ~burp~ crime!” Breeze shouted drunkenly. Breeze was walking wobbly and almost fell down a few times on the sidewalk.

“Breeze! Breeze, settle down there! It’s me, Slam. Let me help you.” 

“Wha-? Why’re you here? Get off me, faggot, I don’t need your sympathy.”

Slam tried to ignore the insult and continued to pick Breeze up. After a few slaps on Slam’s arm, Breeze started to calm down and walked with Slam. 

“I need to talk to you, but obviously you’re too drunk to keep up with what I’m saying, so I’m gonna sleep over with you again, just on the couch this time. That sound okay, buddy?”

Breeze nodded. It was a struggle, but Slam was able to drag Breeze up the stairs to his apartment door. 

“You have your keys, Breeze?” asked Slam. Breeze nodded, and smiled a little, probably because he noticed the rhyme. Breeze reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys, along with crumpled receipts and gum wrappers. Slam grabbed the keys and brought Breeze inside. He put Breeze in his bed and proceeded to find a blanket to use for the couch.  _ Wow. _ Slam thought.  _ Breeze is surprisingly tidy. I found this blanket in no time. _ He thought as he took a blanket out of a closet. _ And... it looks like I didn’t need to find one.  _ Slam saw there was already a throw blanket on the living room couch.  _ Okay, I’m comfortable enough to admit that I’m the gay one, but I mean, come on, Breeze. A throw blanket? You’re practically a woman. _

 

Breeze woke up with a killer headache and to the sounds of someone rummaging through his kitchen. 

“Who’s out there?!” shouted Breeze.  _ Agh. I’m so hungover. I don’t have the patience for this.  _ Breeze stumbled out of bed and remained vigilant when walking to his kitchen. He peeked out from behind a corner and the first thing he saw was this brilliant orange color. He rubbed his eyes and looked again and saw that the man with the orange hair was Slam.

“S-Slam? What’re you doin-aggh,” Breeze’s headache started to aggravate him, so he reached for his head, but his hand was met with a freezing cold ice pack that Slam didn’t hesitate to give him. 

“Oh, uh. Thanks,” said Breeze.

“No problem. I made breakfast,” Slam responded, standing over two bowls of cereal.

“What about some hangover food?” Breeze asked.

“You don’t have any, but I guess I really wouldn’t know about hangover food, considering I’m not familiar with hangovers. How’d you get into that bar last night, anyway?”

“Oh, huh? Oh I have a fake I.D.”

“Of course,” Slam said with a groan. 

“Oh come on, Slam. You gotta learn how to live a little. You make it seem like it’s so dangerous and that it’s harder than it is.”

“Would you say that living on the edge...is a  _ Breeze _ ?” 

Breeze kept quiet. Slam could feel himself wanting to die this time. 

“Hey, listen. After you finish your cereal, I need to talk to you. You can’t avoid me now,” said Slam.


	9. Gay? Gay. The Fault in Our Sexuality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homos.

Breeze finished his cereal and Slam put the dishes away. 

“Hey, uh, Slam? I kinda wanna practice some before our next show. I wanna get an early start, so I’m just gonna head ou-” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Slam interrupted. “You know you’re too hungover to dance right now. Besides, Dame Skyla hasn’t even announced a new show yet. Sit down.” 

Breeze complied. 

Slam started, “Okay, so, can we agree that nothing happened Saturday night? I mean I’m not gonna ignore the fact that we slept in the same bed together, but we didn’t actually  _ sleep together. _ ” 

“Yeah, I uh, figured that, but uh, did we…?”

“I don’t know if we made out because I can’t remember that. I don’t think we did, so I don’t know what made us think it would be a good idea to have sex.”

“You’re so comfortable talking about this. I mean, I thought we would forget about that night and go on with our daily lives.”   
“So you thought it would be a good idea to ignore me?” Slam asked.

“Yes! That’s what happens when you accidentally get too close with your bro. You pretend nothing happened and avoid each other for at least a few hours until you’re cool with admitting you’re friends again.”

“Okay, I can see how that works for you. But I think there’s something else going on here, and it’s probably more serious than you may understand. Normally, I would allow you to figure this out on your own so you can know who and what you really are, but I value our friendship, and I’m afraid you may not understand while we still are associated with one another.”

“What are you talking about?” Breeze asked with look of worry on his face.

“The thing is, your method of avoiding me won’t work. I’m not one of your straight bros. I’m gay.”

“Wait what?!”    


“I’m gay so I don-”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You can’t come out to me, I...I don’t know you enough! I can’t bear your gay burden!”

“Listen!” Slam shouted. Breeze kept quiet and listened.

“I don’t know what you think Saturday night was, but I’m just letting you know that I think it was a stupid mistake. We were drunk and we weren’t aware of our actions. I wouldn’t come onto you while sober unless I knew you were gay, too, and I was interested in hooking up. But, from what I remember, and from what I know about drunk straight guys at parties, you acted pretty gay. Normally, straight bros tell their bros how much they love and appreciate them, but it’s never homo. What we did Saturday night was pretty much homo. So, I’m allowing us to have an honest conversation with each other. Let me know what you’re feeling right now so that I may be able to help you.”

“You think I’m gay?? Dude, I went out with Angelica. She’s a dream.” Breeze replied.

“Well, there are instances where people can’t figure out who they are attracted to, so they just traditionally go with the opposite sex because most people are heterosexual. You may have seen Angelica as such an inspiration that you thought you were attracted to her. If you really were attracted to her, then you would be bisexual at the very least, but that’s not for me to decide.”

“I-I don’t know now. I don’t know if I really was attracted to her or not. I’m just confused.”

“That’s okay. I’m sorry if this news has caused you distress. You probably need time to sort out your thoughts. I appreciated having this talk and I trust you won’t tell anyone I’m gay. I’ll be going.” 

Slam walked out the front door and headed home. The sexuality-questioning Native American was too tortured by his own thoughts to do anything. He didn’t know if he was gay, he just knew that he missed Slam, and he felt empty without him. 


	10. Who Can Say Where the Road Goes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression

Breeze didn’t show up for dance practice for the rest of the week.  
“Did you talk to Breeze?” Dame Skyla asked Slam.  
“Yeah, and with how the way things went, I’m not surprised he didn’t show up,” Slam responded.  
“Is he okay? Should I be worried?”  
“No, it’s okay, Dame Skyla. If he needs any help, I’ll be there for him. It’s a sensitive topic and the less people know, the better.”  
“Okay, Slam. I trust you are watching over him delicately.”  
“Sure am, Dame Skyla, don’t worry.”  
Slam was actually the one worrying; he hadn’t checked up on Breeze since Monday. He was afraid he freaked out Breeze. If Breeze actually was straight, he could be homophobic and never talk to Slam again. Then Slam’s mind went to the worse possible conclusions. Breeze could’ve been so tormented by his own thoughts that he could’ve killed himself. Slam planned to run to Breeze’s apartment as soon as practice was over.

As Slam was driving over to Breeze’s, Breeze called him up.  
“Hey, Breeze, everything okay?” Slam asked, relieved that Breeze was still alive.  
“Uh, yeah. I thought about our conversation. Could you come over to my place tonight? How does 7 o’clock sound?”  
“I’ll be there. See you then.”  
“See ya,” Breeze hung up the phone.  
Slam turned around and drove back home until he had to leave to see Breeze. All of the sudden, Slam felt the need to keep up an appearance for Breeze. He took a 30-minute long shower where he scrubbed every bit of his body, practiced talking with Breeze, and even considered shaving his manhood. He worked on his hair for another 30 minutes and spent 20 minutes picking out an outfit. He drove over to Breeze’s place and was five minutes early, so he anxiously waited outside of Breeze’s apartment for the clock to strike 7, then he knocked.

“Coming!” Breeze shouted from inside his apartment while walking towards the door.  
“What’s up? How you been?” Breeze said as he opened the door. He and Slam must’ve been thinking alike because Breeze was dressed semi-casually, too. And you could smell the cologne on his body. Slam was getting turned on.  
“Uh, fine, Breeze, I was more worried about you. A-Are you okay?” Slam stuttered.  
“I’m great. I thought about what you said a lot, and I uh, I want to hang out with you. I made dinner.”  
Slam looked past Breeze’s shoulder to see two bowls of spaghetti on the dinner table, along with a bottle of beer at what Slam assumed to be Breeze’s seat, and a Ginger Ale across at the other seat.  
“Beer? Really, Breeze? Don’t you remember what happened the last time you let that enter your body.”  
“Barely, I was so drunk I could hardly remember anything that happened that night.” Breeze responded, “But don’t worry, I’m just gonna have one to loosen up.”

The two men sat down and ate their spaghetti. They didn’t discuss any serious topics, only lighthearted conversation about their interests.  
_Is this a date?_ Slam asked himself. _We’re eating dinner together. We’re talking about our hobbies, our likes and our dislikes, and our favorite TV shows. Breeze isn’t bringing up whether or not he’s gay. What is going on?_  
Then Breeze’s mind started whirling.  
_I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know what I’m doing._

Eventually, Breeze and Slam made their way to the couch and started watching the movie Chef.  
Breeze awkwardly sat in the middle of the couch while Slam stayed near the arm rest. He saw Breeze was uncomfortable so he moved close to him to try and ease his nerves.  
At one point, the boys laughed uncontrollably at Jon Favreau and Slam unwittingly placed his hand on Breeze’s thigh. Breeze noticed the ginger’s hand on his leg immediately and his laugh slowly started to dissipate as he got turned on. The movie was about to end and Slam started talking about one of his theories about Chef, and Breeze couldn’t help but stare at Slam’s brilliant blue eyes. Slam noticed this and started to stutter and stumble over his words; he started to get lost in Breeze’s charming brown eyes. Almost by accident, the two dancers’ faces moved towards each other, closer and closer.  
“Um,” Breeze murmured.  
Slam didn’t let another word slip out of Breeze’s mouth because just then, he pushed his face forward and kissed Breeze. He held Breeze’s head as Breeze reached his hands out to grab Slam’s waist. They weren’t drunk this time, they were fully aware of what was happening, and they both liked it.


	11. Come On and SLAM and Welcome to the JAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slammin’ good time

Kissing turned into making out as Slam slipped his tongue into Breeze’s mouth and Breeze returned the favor. Breeze moved his hand down to Slam’s thigh and made his way to his ass. This surprised Slam, so he was about to move Breeze’s hand as to remind him not to get too excited, but Slam was excited. Breeze slid his hands under Slam’s pants and squeezed his butt as Slam moved his left hand down Breeze’s chest while the other was on Breeze’s thigh, moving towards his body until it happened upon Breeze’s erection. He quickly retracted his hand but Breeze was already lifting Slam’s shirt off his body. Because they were unrehearsed in hooking up, they shuffled awkwardly to Breeze’s bedroom and almost fell down a few times while making out. Before they knew it, Breeze was on top of Slam in bed.

“It’s like deja vú,” Slam giggled.

“Haha, yeah,” Breeze let out with a heavy breath.

They ripped off whatever clothes they had left on their bodies and got busy. Being dancers, the gay men were certainly flexible, so they had a slammin’ good time. 

Breathing heavily, Slam tried to get a laugh out of Breeze, “So ~ah~ I guess ~agh~ this means you’re pretty gay ~gah~ right?”

“Shut up, Slam, ~ah~ and let me slam your ass.” Breeze responded.

Slam giggled, “Good one.”

 

Slam woke up first in the morning, like last time, except he decided to lay awake in bed until Breeze woke up, or at least until he was hungry. A million different thoughts were going through Slam’s head. He kept remembering his fun night with the Native American man. 

_ I’m no longer a virgin. _ This phrase wouldn’t leave Slam’s mind until Breeze woke up and rolled over in his direction.

“Good morning,” Breeze said with a smile.

“Hungry?” Slam asked. 

“Mmmmm, I could go for a scrumptious plate of that DI-”

“Okay, I’m making cereal,” Slam interrupted.


	12. Sugar, We’re Goin’ Down On Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check in with me, and do your job.

Monday morning, Breeze carpooled, well more like horse-pooled, with Slam to dance practice after a long weekend of banging. As to not suggest that the two men were associated with one another in any way, Slam walked into the studio first and Breeze walked in five minutes later.

“Breeze! Glad you’re back! Feeling better?” Dame Skyla asked.

“Much,” Breeze said while thoughts of Slam’s ass whirled through his head.

“Great! Let’s get to work,” Dame Skyla said with two claps of her hands, “Our next performance will be another dance that I have choreographed myself. I’ve picked something elegant and graceful, so boys, try your best. We’ve done too many hip-hop and tribal dances in this studio, so we’re putting that off for a while.

The music started and Dame Skyla put the dancers in their positions.  Because she saw that Slam was a good influence on Breeze’s attitude, she placed them next to each other; however, they would not be dancing with each other because that’s gay. What was even gayer, though, was the fact that after practice Breeze and Slam planned to blow each other at Breeze’s apartment. Right now, they had to focus on their dance. For one part of the dance, partners were paired where Breeze would dance with Jade and Slam would dance with Angelica. Camille was the solo dancer up front. Breeze and Slam used every opportunity to “accidentally” bump into each other whenever they got near during practice, but this was irritating Dame Skyla.

“Breeze! Slam! Get your act together!” Dame Skyla exclaimed, “I know this dance is hard, but you boys are capable. You never run into each other this often during practice.”

“S-Sorry Dame Skyla,” Slam apologized, “I uh, had a rough weekend, I’ll work harder.”

Slam knew it was time to cut the flirtatious games and to get to work. He couldn’t risk getting in trouble with Dame Skyla, she could kick him off of the performance.

“Okay, Slam, make that a promise,” Dame Skyla responded.

Breeze stayed silent.

After practice, Slam went to Breeze’s place and they both slobbered on each other’s knobs like corn on the cob.

“That’s it white boy, blow on this pipe,” Breeze ordered the ginger.

“You got it, Chief,” responded Slam.

“Hey Slam,” Breeze said as Slam was putting his pants back on, “I-I think that for the sake of the dance academy, we should slow things down. I mean I really like you and I really like the things that we do, but I can’t get you out of my mind when practicing, and it’s affecting my dancing.”

“Oh okay, Breeze, I understand. Not only do we need to slow down to focus more on dance, but we should be careful when we’re around each other at all in public. I wouldn’t want someone to find out about us and get us in trouble.”

“Oh yeah, good point. I’ll try not to make it obvious that I got a huge boner for you.”

“Thanks, Breeze.”


	13. Locker Room Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little risky in here, ladies.

~~~~

Slam and Breeze were doing a good job at staying away from one another during practice as to not suggest that they have sex on a regular basis, which was at least once every two weeks now. They were both improving in dance and all was peaceful at Dame Skyla’s High Hope Academy. The dancers just finished practice on a Wednesday afternoon for their performance on Saturday, which they had been working on for 4 weeks.

“Great job everyone! You have all improved so much in just this past month. I knew this performance would be a challenge for some of you, but I’m glad to see that you’ve worked hard to get it just right! Remember, our rehearsal is on Friday, so invite your parents or relatives so they can get a sneak peek at what’s to come. Get home safe my skydancers.”

“My feet are killing me. Anyone wanna give me a free foot massage?” Camille asked the group.

“No way, my hands are too tired from rubbing my own feet,” responded Jade, already walking out the door to head home.

“I’ll help you out Camille,” Angelica volunteered, “Come, sit here.” Camille was slumped on an armchair while Angelica was sitting on a footstool deeply massaging Camille’s right foot.

“I swear Camille, it’s like you have knots on your feet. Don’t worry, though, I’ll get them out,” said Angelica.

“Thanks, Angie, I needed this,” Camille responded.

“Hey, Breeze, a massage doesn’t sound too bad, right?” Slam whispered to Breeze, nudging him on the shoulder hoping to get back rub from his boyfriend.

“Well, if you want one right now, we can head over to the locker room and get busy,” Breeze answered.

Slam eyes lit up and was the first to hasten towards the men’s locker room. Breeze stayed a little behind, still hoping no one would notice that the two guys have been friendly lately.

Once they were both in the locker room, the gay boys started to undress each other.

“Seriously though, babe, I have some knots in my shoulder that need to be rolled out,” Slam said as he lifted Breeze’s shirt off his body.

“Fine, lay down.” Breeze and Slam decided to keep their shorts on just in case anybody walked in.

“Mmmm, ohhhhhh, that feels good, ~agh~,” Slam moaned.

“Hey, shhh, quiet down. You’re almost moaning louder than in the bedroom,” Breeze loudly whispered.

“Haha, okay, I’ll keep it down.”

After the massage Slam started to get up off the floor, but Breeze pushed him back down onto his back. Breeze hasn’t slammed Slam’s ass in two weeks and he was starting to get antsy.

“Hey, I think everyone left, you wanna…?” Breeze whispered kneeling over Slam.


	14. The Truth Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Bruno Mars is gay? Idk but Slam and Breeze definitely are.

“Thanks, Angie, that footrub did wonders,” Camille said to Angelica.

“No problem, Camille, anytime. See you tomorrow!” Angelica waved to Camille as she headed out the door.

“See ya!” Camille remembered she left her gym bag in the ladies’ locker room, so she jogged back into the studio. As she pushed the door open, she could hear grunting and moaning coming from the men’s locker room.

_ Sounds like someone’s having fun. _ Camille thought. She heard Breeze’s voice.  _ Oh, Breeze, how’d you get a girl in here without anyone noticing? And the men’s locker room, really? Have some class. _ Just then, she heard another man’s voice.  _ Wait, what? No, no, I must’ve heard wrong.  _ She listened again.

“~Gah~ F-faster,” Camille heard from the locker room.  _ Wait! That sounded like…! No, no it couldn’t be. I mean I always thought that Slam could be gay, but that can’t be him in there with Breeze. _ Camille was a little too scared to investigate, but her curiosity overpowered her. She had to check and reassure herself that Breeze could not be having sex with Slam. She gently cracked the locker room door open, trying to be as quiet as possible. She peeked in and saw the naked muscular Native American man with black hair draped over his shoulders moving back and forth, pushing his pelvis into the pelvis of another, whiter, buff man. For a split second, Breeze’s head moved back a bit, exposing the bright ginger hair. Slam’s face came into view and his eyes met with Camille’s. Camille’s eyes opened even wider and her mouth was agape. She quickly backed away from the door and ran into the ladies’ locker room, traumatized.

_ No no no no no no no no, this can’t be happening, no way, nuh-uh, nope, no no no no no.  _ Camille grabbed her gym bag and was about to run out the door when she realized that Slam saw her, and he could be waiting outside the door. She decided to run into a bathroom stall and wait until she thought it would be safe to leave.

“Uh, Breeze?” Slam said with a panicked voice, “I think I just saw Camille!”

“What? Where?,” Breeze asked.

“She just peeked in through the door, I saw her! She saw me! She saw us! Oh no oh no oh no oh no. This can’t be happening. What are we going to do?!” Slam whisper-shouted with eyes open wide.

“Wait, wait, are you sure it was her?” Breeze asked.

“Even if it wasn’t her, we should still be worried. The point is that  _ someone _ saw us! We have to do something!”

“What are we going to do? ‘Hey Cam, sorry about that, I wasn’t ramming my penis into Slam’s ass just then, no we were just wrestling naked, y’know, like we do every Wednesday.’ No, we have to find her or whoever it was and calmly ask that our secret be kept.”

“I-It’s like you have this all thought out. You’re acting so calm in this hectic situation.”

“Well, I knew that what we were doing was pretty risky, so I’ve thought of a few ways that we can explain ourselves to someone who catches us in the act. But, believe me, I’m just as scared as you are about this.”


	15. Two Homo Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille is shocked, but I mean everything is alright.

Slam and Breeze got dressed and left the locker room to look for Camille. Breeze searched around the studio while Slam decided to check the ladies’ locker room first.

*Knock knock knock knock*

“Camille?” Slam asked gently but firmly while putting his ear near the locker room door. “You in there?”

Camille stayed quiet while grasping her gym back hoping that Slam would leave.

“If you are I hope you don’t mind me coming in,” Slam said while slowly opening the door. Camille tried to slowly and carefully climb on top of the toilet so Slam wouldn’t see her, but when she tried to sit on the toilet, her feet slipped and hit the ground hard. Slam walked towards the noise calmy. He bent over and saw Camille’s feet on the ground and moved backwards thinking he should give her some space so she could feel safer.

“Camille, I uh see you, can we talk?” No response. “Look, I know what you saw may have been...shocking or uh-”

“Traumatizing?” Camille interrupted.

“~sigh~ Okay, sure. Well, anyway, I’m sorry you had to see that and find out about Breeze and me that way,” Slam said, sounding defeated.

“Yeah I’m sorry too,” Camille said sharply. Slam was starting to get agitated.

“Look, I know that wasn’t a pretty sight, but you don’t have to be so rude about it. I’m sorry that I like guys and that I especially like Breeze and that we had sex in the studio’s men’s locker room, but can’t you just accept the fact that we’re gay and talk to me calmly and rationally?”

“I don’t care that you guys are gay. It’s just a shock. And I mean it’s not like I’m gonna go in the men’s locker room, but it still kinda grosses me out that you would do  _ that there _ . You could’ve at least locked the door! Or have waited until you got to one of your own  _ private  _ homes! You guys being gay only changes my fantasies, but I was still shocked so give me some slack.”

“Oh, okay, sorry for getting stern with you there, can you come out now?” Slam asked, now sitting on the sink counter.

“Well, I mean, you already have so I guess there’s nothing I should be afraid of,” Camille said as she walked out of the stall still clutching her gym bag. Slam hopped off the counter and walked towards Camille with arms reaching forward. Camille wanted to avoid hugging the man she just saw being slammed in the ass on the locker room floor so she just grabbed his hands and held them in front of her to shake them to reassure Slam that everything was alright. Breeze then walked through the locker room door and saw Camille and Slam holding hands. Breeze let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank goodness, we all alright?” Breeze asked while leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah, we got it all straightened out,” Slam said with a smile.

“Wow, two gay puns in just under 3 minutes, dance practice is gonna be fun,” Camille said with a sly smile.

The three friends all headed out the dance studio door, heading their separate ways until practice tomorrow. Slam went home feeling content knowing that at least one other person accepts him for who he is. Breeze went home still feeling embarrassed and incomplete because he wish he could explain his feelings and make sure that he could trust Camille. Camille went home being overwhelmed by her own thoughts, she laughed to herself at dinner while her family looked at her like she was crazy. A few seconds later her laughing was interrupted by the thought of the brief moment when she and Slam made eye contact while he was being dicked down. So many thoughts still crowded her mind when she was in bed, so much that she didn’t fall asleep until 2 am when she had first gotten into bed at 10 pm.


	16. Shhhhhhhh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeze loses his breezy cool.

The next morning Breeze texted Slam.

“Good morning.” -Breeze

“Morning.” -Slam

“I’m a little worried that Camille can’t keep our secret.” -Breeze

“You don’t need to worry. I talked with Camille and she understands. I mean I didn’t tell her not to tell anybody, but she knows.” -Slam

“Okay well if you didn’t ask her to shut up about us then maybe she’ll let something slip. Can you just text her?” -Breeze

“Okay I will.” -Slam

Slam proceeded to text Camille and asked her to keep their secret safe, but she didn’t respond.

“I don’t think she’s up yet.” -Slam

“Great.” -Breeze

Breeze walked into the High Hope Dance Academy kinda slow and hunched over. Slam came up behind him and gave him a pat on the back to reassure him that everything was okay; it didn’t work, though. Not knowing whether Camille would spill the beans or not was distressing Breeze; he kept fidgeting with his headband during dance practice. Slam, on the other hand, wasn’t worried about Camille at all, even though he was the one who used to be afraid of being found out due to a fear of being bullied or kicked out of the dance academy. Neither Slam or Breeze got the chance to talk to Camille before practice started, so they just had to wait until afterwards. The whole time; though, Breeze was messing up and kept stepping on Jade’s feet during the partner routine.

“Breeze! Get it together. You’re as clumsy as Sky Clone’s imps,” She whispered harshly in Breeze’s ear.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s hard to focus right now; my headband keeps slipping,” Breeze responded

“Then take it off and tie it to your wrist. Our performance is in just a couple of days. Don’t let this happen on stage.”

“Okay, I won’t. Sorry again.” Jade didn’t respond.

Breeze started to pick up his feet again and he was able to go through the routine again without stepping on Jade’s feet, but he did stumble on his own a few times.

Practice ended and Slam immediately walked over towards Camille. Breeze was about to follow him, but Dame Skyla called him over before he could even get a foot forward.

“Breeze, come here,” Dame Skyla said with a stern look.

“I’m sorry Dame Skyla. I know I was bad today, I’ve just been kinda anxious lately about something personal. I’ll do better tomorrow.”

“Okay Breeze, better make that a promise. Keep your personal life and thoughts out of practice; you dance in this studio. If something serious is going on in your family or with a friend, you can tell me, but if you’re getting worried about anything else, you need to worry about it outside of this studio.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Breeze responded.

Breeze turned and started to walk over to Slam and Camille, but Slam had just finished talking to her and she was waving Slam goodbye.

“So?” Breeze started.

“She understands perfectly and won’t tell a soul, but she doesn’t promise to hold back any gay jokes or puns,” Slam said with a smile.

“Okay, good,” Breeze said while looking over Slam’s shoulder, seeing Camille walk out the door.

“You okay? I saw you weren’t yourself today and then I saw Dame Skyla call you over.” Slam said with a concerned look.

“Yeah, I was just worried about the Camille situation. Dame Skyla was mad, but I told her I’d do better tomorrow.”

“Oh okay, see you tomorrow then,” Slam said with a wave as he was walking towards the exit.

“See ya,” Breeze waved back.


	17. Breeze Got His Groove Back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is pretty chill now.

Breeze improved on Friday when going through the routine for the final time. And on Saturday, everyone did phenomenally. Camille danced like the star she is while Slam with Angelica and Breeze with Jade danced gracefully behind her. No one even had the slightest clue that Slam and Breeze had the hots for each other, let alone that things were getting hot between them in the bedroom. The next few days at High Hope Dance Academy, Dame Skyla made sure the dancers got a break and that they would just work on form and relax while studying others’ movements in dance videos.

Dame Skyla walked towards the front of the dance studio to face her students. “Alright, my skydancers, you all have done so wonderfully these past few months. I think we all have deserved this break, but that doesn’t mean you can start slacking on practice. We’ll have another performance pretty soon, I’m just working on last minute song choices and choreography with one of my old dance partners.”

“Hey, while we’re relaxing a little bit, why not have a party to celebrate our accomplishments?” Angelica voiced out, and Jade was quick to retort.

“Gayyyyyy.”

“You don’t even know what kind of party it is yet,” Angelica answered.

“I don’t need to know what kind of party it is to know that it will be gay. Last time you threw a party, the male dancer was your cousin.”

“Hey, I’m not about that Alabama life, I’m from Virginia, we don’t date our cousins. Besides, he was low on cash, so I booked him to help him out.”

“He stole my false lashes.”

“How?” Slam asked.

“Well I was in the bathroom, washing the stripper glitter off my face when he burst in through the door and-”

“Okay, okay, guys,” Dame Skyla interrupted, “I did not need to know these things. Just, Angelica, plan a small cocktail party, but refrain from hiring family members for...entertainment. And, Jade, maybe just get eyelash extensions. Alright, a party sounds good, nothing crazy, though.”

The skydancers agreed to behave and they all started to walk out and go home. While Breeze was picking up his gym bag, Jade walked over towards him.

“Hey, Breeze.” Slam was standing near Breeze’s horse and was looking into the studio watching the two.

“Oh, hey, Jade,” Breeze responded.

“So, I know Dame Skyla told us to behave ourselves, but honestly, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in some tight booty shorts shaking that thang.”

“Uhh-”

“I know what you’re gonna say. ‘Sorry, Jade, I don’t want to be doing that in front of my ex-girlfriend.’ But listen, you don’t have to dance in front of Angelica if you don’t want to. I’m sure the rest of us would love to see you strip for us, but you could always give me a...private performance,” She whispered into his ear. She turned to walk towards the door before Breeze could get a word in. As she reached the door, she looked over her shoulder and gave Breeze a wink to suggest she wants to get down and dirty.

“What was that about?” Slam asked Breeze as he started to untie Yamaha.

“Uh, I uh, think she wants to...fuck,” Breeze stated, staring at the ground, “She wanted me to...wear booty shorts and uh...dance for her.”

“You’re not gonna do that, right?”

“Of course not, but I gotta admit, I’ve always wanted to sexy dance.”

“You could sexy dance for me. I could sexy dance for you, or with you, until we hit the bedroom,” Slam responded, looking at Breeze with a cocked eyebrow.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Breeze patted his horse on the back, “Hop on, we can go to my place and practice that.”

The two lovers rode into the sunset, both with sex on the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, chapter 17 kinda snuck up on me and I realize that my story is ending. I haven't finished chapter 20, I might make more chapters if I need/want to, but for right now, you guys are gonna have to wait a bit longer for chapters. I have a job now and things are getting busy for me. Love all of you who have supported me by leaving comments, kudos, or have just checked to see what this gay fanfic is about. 'Preciate ya! Papa bless.


	18. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhh...everyone's drunk

Angelica got her house ready for the party. It was going to be a simple occasion. No big fancy dinner, no loud music, no related strippers. Because it would’ve been a small group, Angelica invited some of her own friends and allowed the skydancers to bring guests as well. Dame Skyla even brought that old dance partner she had been talking about.

“So, will your students bust out their wings this evening? Parties are so much more fun when you can fly,” Dame Skyla’s friend asked.

“Cindy, not all of them are skydancers, so keep quiet and keep a low profile” Dame Skyla whispered into her ear.

Slam arrived without a guest, but Breeze had two Native Americans dressed in tribal clothing by his side.

“Hey, Breeze, who are these guys?” Slam asked when Breeze approached him.

“Oh, these are some friends of mine. I trust them with my life,” Breeze gestured to the girl on his left, “This is Nadie,” Breeze looked at the guy to his right, “and this is Ashkii,”

“My name means ‘wise’,” Nadie said.

“And my name means ‘boy’,” Ashkii said right after.

“Boy?” Slam asked.

“Yeah, I’m a boy, so…”

“Right, okay,” Slam looked towards Breeze, “So you really trust them with your life?”

“Yeah, there’s this tribe ceremony that happens when you turn twelve. Basically if they betray me, I’m allowed to cut off their hair and keep it as a trophy. However, cutting Native American hair is a crime in and of itself, so if one does so unjustly, he or she will be dealt with accordingly,” Breeze replied.

Slam took Breeze by the shoulder and grabbed his head so his ear would be close to his mouth.

“Do they... _ know _ ?” Slam asked.

“I’ve been thinking about telling them, they have become some of my best friends; I just don’t know when,” Breeze responded.

The party was a hit and everyone was enjoying themselves, except Breeze who had been trying to avoid Jade and her stares all evening. Jade was becoming impatient and decided to start her own fun. She brought a flask with her and started pouring vodka in any cups she could find and poured the remaining in the punch bowl. She noticed more and more people getting refills and soon enough the party guests were getting tipsy. She decided to turn on some tunes to get this party turnt. She even used Angelica’s home phone to call up some more friends. Jade saw Breeze heading towards the bathroom and caught him before he went in. Little did she know, though, that Slam was already in the bathroom, awaiting his lover.

“Breeze!” Jade bellowed at Breeze.

“Oh, hey, Jade,” Breeze said, looking nervous, shifting his eyes towards the bathroom door.

“Don’t think I don’t know that you’ve been avoiding me all night. Come on, don’t be shy. How about we head towards the bedroom, eh?”

“I would, Jade, but uh I need to piss real quick,” Breeze said with his hand on the knob.

“Oh, alright, well I’ll be waiting for you,” Jade said as she headed towards the stairs, swaying her hips.

Breeze entered the bathroom and immediately locked the door so he could make out with his bf.


	19. So No One Told You That Life Was Gonna Be This Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it’s time, gents.

Crowds of party people started flooding in through Angelica’s door, but everyone was too drunk to see a problem with it. The more the merrier amiright? Jade had been waiting in the upstairs guest room for ten minutes before she had become impatient and decided to go back to the party and get Breeze. As she was walking towards the bathroom, Ashkii beat her to the door. He noticed it was locked and decided to wait. Ashkii was just as dark as Breeze, but with longer hair tied in a braid that reached down to his tight ass. Jade looked him up and down and decided that if Breeze bailed on her, she would take him instead.

“Oh, yeah, Breeze is in there,” Jade said to Ashkii as he was leaning on the wall.

“How long has he been in there?” Ashkii asked.

“For at least 10 minutes,” Jade scoffed with eyes rolling, “There’s a bathroom upstairs, too, if you really need it.”

“Well, I would, but now I’m worried about Breeze, maybe I should check on him.”

Jade started to feel flushed with guilt as she realized the vodka idea may have gotten Breeze vomiting drunk. Ashkii knocked on the door, “Breeze, you okay?”

The gay men couldn’t hear Ashkii over the music and kept making out.

Ashkii took a bobby pin from his hair and started to pick the lock until he heard a click.

“I’m coming in,” Ashkii yelled over the music as he slowly opened the door.

This moment seemed to happen in slow motion. Ashkii was peeking in as he was opening the door and noticed a bright orange color reflecting in the mirror. As he continued to open the door, his mind slowly processed the image he was seeing in the mirror and even had time to second-guess himself before fully opening the door, but unfortunately, Slam and Breeze felt time was going fast and they didn’t have time to evaluate what was happening. Before they knew it, the door was open, and they were exposed.

Slam was sitting atop Breeze’s lap, slowly parting his lips from Breeze’s; he turned his head to see Ashkii and Jade’s shocked faces in the doorway. 

“S-Sorry!” Ashkii yelled as he slammed the door shut. Slam tried to stop him by yelling “W-Wait!” as he got off of Breeze’s lap, but he promptly tripped over his own foot only to fall on the bathroom floor with nothing but the closed door in his view. Jade’s jaw dropped and Ashkii quickly ran to find Nadie. Jade could barely comprehend what she just witnessed.  _ Wait. Wait. They were just drunk, right? They didn’t know what they were doing. Breeze probably thought that was just me, right? He got confused? But what about Slam? Did he think Breeze was me? Was this all a bet? Or, are they just gay? I never would’ve thought Breeze would be gay. I had some vibes from Slam, but… _

Slam was too worried about what the two might’ve seen to think straight (not like he ever thinks straight so y’know), so all that was going through his mind were terrible excuses to explain what just happened. Breeze couldn’t even utter a word before Slam started to slip out through the bathroom door to look for Jade and Ashkii; all he could do was blame himself.  _ Stupid. Stupid. I’m so stupid. I should’ve locked the door. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I’m so STUPID.  _ Jade hadn’t moved and still stood on the other side of the door, so Slam didn’t go far to reach her. He slowly got from out behind the door and closed it behind him so no one else would see Breeze behind him in the bathroom. Jade’s mouth was open; it was about as wide as the time she proved that she didn’t have a gag reflex by sticking a cucumber in her mouth, but not as wide as when she further tried to prove her point by putting three cucumbers in her mouth.

“Uh, hey, Jade,” Slam tried to say casually as sweat was running down his temples. Jade stayed silent. Slam didn’t know where to go from “Hey, Jade,” so he tried pretending like nothing happened.

“How’s it going? Enjoying the party? I know I sure am, uh..” Slam now tried to make an excuse, “Oh uh, I had to go into the bathroom for a bit and I, uh, left the door unlocked..um..Luckily, though, I was finished by the time Breeze like barged in, haha, so, uh, I let him come in and take a look around because it’s kind of a cool bathroom. Angelica has a nice…” An image of a candle with an illustration of the Virgin Mary flashed through his mind and Slam’s body was overcome with guilt, “Mary candle in there...y’know...the Virgin Mary? Kinda funny but creepy cuz like um… she’s like… watching you while you’re in there...pooping,” Slam finished his sentenced with a defeated look as Jade’s eyes were still wide open (but with her mouth closed this time). The two stood in silence until Breeze came through the door, pushing Slam out of the way. 

“Slam, that was terrible, I oughta burn you at the stake for that shameful excuse alone,” Breeze said as he stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, “You explained this so well to Camille, but I guess it’s my turn to be smooth while you act anxious and paranoid. I’ll talk to Jade, but I need to find Ashkii first so wait here and don’t let her get away.”


	20. So, You Found Out Your Trust Friend Is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy stuff, man. Jk it’s not that heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guys, I haven't seen all Sky Dancers episodes, so if there are inconsistencies, that's why. Although the characters' personalities and lives influenced how they're written here, I kinda made them how I wanted to make them.

Breeze frantically searched the living room for Ashkii; he was pushing people out of the way and poking his head up to get a better view. As he was doing this, Camille spotted his worried face and hastened towards him. Breeze didn’t even notice her until she grabbed his forearm.

“Breeze, what’s going on? Who’re you looking for?”

“Um, uh, Ashkii. He, uh,” Breeze looked to his left and right and hurriedly brought Camille over towards a wall and hunched over to whisper to her, “He saw me and Slam...in the bathroom. So did Jade, but Slam is keeping her company right now.”

“Wait, they both saw you? What were you doing?” Camille asked.

“Just y’know, making out on the toilet.” Breeze said with an embarrassed face.

“Oh, wow, how did you? How did the both of you fit on there? I mean I guess you’re both flexible, but you’re both pretty buff.”

“Not important right now, have you seen Ashkii? Remember him? Looks like me but with a long braid?”

“Oh yeah right, uh no, I haven’t seen him, but have you tried upstairs?”

“Good idea!” Breeze said while already heading towards the stairs.

Breeze almost tripped running up the stairs and roughly bumped into Angelica as she was making her way down.

“Goddamnit, Breeze,” Angelica said with an agitated tone. Just then, she gasped because she realized she used the Lord’s name in vain, so she made the sign of the cross and quickly prayed.

Breeze hadn’t paid any attention to her and continued to look for Ashkii. He opened every door in the narrow hallway until he reached the bedroom at the end.

“Ashkii?” Breeze asked as he turned the knob and forced his way inside.

Breeze found Ashkii in the bedroom alone, sitting on the bed facing him with a worried look on his face.

“Hey,” Breeze said calmly.

“Hey, I’m…” Ashkii couldn’t figure out what to say next.

“Are you okay?” Breeze asked as he closed the door behind him and walked towards his friend.

“Yeah...just...I don’t know. I mean what do I say? You’re supposed to provide an explanation.”

“Right, right, but, I wanna know what you think just happened.”

Ashkii sighed and began to speak, “Well I think I just saw you kissing your dance partner, your male dance partner... A-Are you gay? Why didn’t you tell me? We’re entrusted to one another, you’re supposed to tell me if you’re dating someone...or if you’re gay if applicable. I know people think stuff like ‘Why is straight the default? Why do you need to come out?’ Well, I mean most people are straight so that’s why it’s the default and I guess no one _needs_ to know your sexuality, but if I knew, if Nadie and I knew, we could’ve talked to you and helped you out because, y’know, in this day and age, it’s a struggle. Especially if you’re a son to a traditionalist set of Native American parents.”

“Oh, so that’s what you’re thinking,” Breeze said while with the feeling of warm, flushed cheeks, “When you put it that way, I see why you’d be upset I didn’t tell you... Have you talked to Nadie yet?”

“No, I was going to go get her, but I needed some time to think so I came up here. Does...does anyone else know about this,... about you?”

“No, only my other dance partner Camille knows. This relationship is sort of...new. Camille accidentally walked in on me and Slam, too. Luckily she was cool with it. No one even knows that either one of us is gay. I’m not even sure if I'm gay, I think I’m bisexual.”  
“Oh, right, you did date that other blond girl, uh, Angelica was her name right?”

“Yeah.”

“Haha, I remember when you were trying to hide her from your parents because she was white,” Ashkii chuckled “Omg, imagine what’ll happen when they find out about this!” Ashkii said with an amused face, hoping to get the conversation going into a lighthearted direction.

“I know it’s awful, isn’t it? Not only is he white, but he’s a ginger, AND he’s a HE.”


	21. Making The Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma be real with you chief, I just want this fanfic to end

“Crap!” Breeze remembered that he still has to explain all of this to Jade, “I totally forgot; I left Slam with Jade downstairs. I gotta go help clean up this mess. We cool bro?”

“We cool,” Ashkii said as he waved Breeze away.

Breeze rushed downstairs and hastened towards the bathroom door where Slam and Jade were still standing. Slam was hunched over to Jade’s level and had a hand on her shoulder to try to convince her that what she just saw was no big deal. In fact, he tried lying (emphasis on “tried”) about his and Breeze’s relationship. Jade stayed silent, it seems she was more traumatized than Camille and Ashkii combined.

“So, basically, we’re not, like, together, we were just drunk. I have actually been questioning my sexuality, but don’t get me wrong, I find girls attractive, it’s just...Breeze’s long hair! Yes! You see, he kinda...looked like a girl...and I uh, just...walked up to him and, like, started flirting, and I guess, he uh, was drunk too and probably thought I was a hot ginger with short hair, a hot  _ girl _ ginger of course,” Slam was really bad at this.

Breeze witnessed the last half of that horrible explanation before he decided to interrupt.

“Okay, Slam, stop, I think we should talk to Jade in a separate-”

“Look,” Jade interrupted, “this was very weird, and I rather just forget the whole situation, but it seems like, you guys really are gay. I’m just disappointed, and obviously mortified, but that doesn’t really matter, I don’t know. Basically, what I’m trying to say is, I’m disappointed that Breeze and I couldn’t...get together. I mean I guess there’s still that chance since I assume you’re bi.”

“Yeah, uh, I’m still figuring that out, but for right now, I’m not interested in any girls,” Breeze said.

“Well, yeah obviously right now you’re fucking Slam.”

“Shhhh Sh Shhh,” Breeze said as put his hand over her mouth. Slam looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

“Let’s go somewhere more private, like upstairs, no one but Camille and Ashkii knows about us,” Breeze said as he started to pull Jade towards the stairs. The three of them went to the upstairs bedroom where Ashkii was earlier. Ashkii actually noticed the three of them going up so he decided to follow. Breeze and Slam got Jade to sit on the bed and Slam was about to close the door when Ashkii walked in.   
“Hey, hope you don’t mind me joining in on the conversation,” Ashkii said.

“Uh,” Slam hesitated.

“Yeah, sure come in,” Breeze said motioning him inside.

“So, how long have you guys been…?” Jade asked the gay men.

“A couple months I think, I don’t know, we haven’t been really keeping track,” Breeze said while looking at his lover. 

“Then what are you gonna do for anniversaries if you don’t know how long you’ve been dating?” Jade asked.

Breeze and Slam looked at each other. 

“Does it really matter?” Breeze asked back.

“Well I think it matters, but you guys do what you want,” Jade replied, “But...what are we gonna do now? Just keep this a secret? Three people know now.”

“Soon to be four,” Ashkii quickly said, “Nadie has to know.”

“Okay...Almost four people know, can you expect us to keep this hidden?” asked Jade.

Slam looked at Breeze and said “When we’re ready I guess. I’m starting to think that nothing bad will happen if we tell people, but I’m still nervous, scared, and worried. I don’t even see a reason to tell Dame Skyla, but it’d be weird if she had to figure out on her own, too.”

Jade started, “Well, Dame Skyla probably wouldn’t care? I mean, as a dancer you think she’s never come in contact with a gay man? And even if she wasn’t too keen on homosexuality, she would have definitely spent enough time dancing with at least one gay man to warm up to the gays. And surely there are gay people in her Wingdom. I mean being fairy things and all they definitely all  _ look _ gay.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” said Breeze, “but what about Angelica?”

“Ignore her? I don’t know, it’s not like she has much power, she can’t kick you off the dance team for being gay. Maybe she’s one of those really loving Christians, the ones that love you no matter what but still may disagree with you,” explained Jade.

“Yeah that’s better than nothing,” Slam said while tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders.


	22. OKAY THE TRUTH FINALLY COME OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY

“So? When or how are we gonna tell them?” Breeze asked.

“Why not right now?” Ashkii offered.

“But, it’s not just Angelica and Dame Skyla down there, it’s Jade’s friends and Angelica’s friends, Dame Skyla’s friend, and like whoever else showed up,” said Slam.

“Exactly, all my friends are pretty accepting, they may hoot and holler and therefore push people to their point of view for those who don’t know how to feel about it. Like if any of Angelica’s friends are homophobes, or on the edge of being accepting and homophobic, maybe my friends’ excitement will convert them,” Jade said.

“You think that’ll work?” Breeze asked.

“Yeah, sure, maybe, I don’t know, let’s just get it over with!” Jade replied. 

 

The four of them discussed what will be said and how the situation will be handled if things go wrong. The gay men did not feel confident with coming out so bravely in front of the party, but they were tired of sneaking around and were worried more things could go wrong if they kept this a secret.

 

Ashkii and Jade went downstairs to gather everyone up. 

“Okay everyone, Breeze and Slam have very important news, and it is very important that you guys pay attention and don’t boo them,” Jade announced to the group.

There was a murmur in the crowd as Breeze and Slam made their way down the stairs and stood in front of everyone. 

 

“Are they gonna strip?!” yelled one of Jade’s friends from the crowd. Right after a bunch of hoots and hollers emerged from the party people. 

“No, no, no stripping,” Slam said while holding a hand up, “What we have to say is important and it’s hard for us to say, but...it just has to be said. Some of you may have guessed or assumed that I’m like gay. It may have not even been a thought in your mind for some of you. So, just to clear the air between my dancers, my dance teacher, and the rest of you strangers...I am gay. I always knew I was gay, and I’ve accepted it, but I never really had the courage to tell anyone, but I also thought it wouldn’t matter, yet I still found myself trying to hide it. No one else knew about my being gay until a few months ago, when Breeze found out. And that night we kinda both found out that Breeze-”

“I’m gay, too,” Breeze interrupted, “And...we’re dating.”

More hoots and hollers emerged from the crows while Dame Skyla, Angelica, and Nadie all had shocked faces. 

“Sorry to tell you all this so awkwardly, but we didn’t want to keep this a secret anymore, so we just hope that you guys are okay with us being how we are, especially you, Dame Skyla,” Slam said.

Dame Skyla walked up to them. She didn’t know what the appropriate thing to say was, but she did know that she was impressed by their courage, so she hugged them both and kissed Slam on the forehead. The lovers felt reassured and loved. 

Angelica walked up next. 

“You guys sure you’re gay?” she asked.

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

“Okay, well,” Angelica held their hands in hers, “the Lord still loves you. Going abstinent is a good choice too y’know, but it’s alright if you don’t. Just...think about it. Oo! I’ll email you guys some Bible verses about strengthening your relationship with God and with each other!” 

Angelica walked away and Jade then stood up and exclaimed “Alright let’s party!!” 

And so the party continued. Breeze found Nadie in the crowd and explained everything and further built the trust between them. 

The party went on until everyone finally went home around 1 a.m. The lovers decided to walk back to Breeze’s apartment since it wasn’t far and they were both a little drunk. Slam had his hand around Breeze’s waist and Breeze had his arm around Slam’s shoulder as they walked.

Breeze petted Yamaha before entering the apartment complex and she whinnied. The gay men were too tired to have sex that night so they just went straight to bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.


	23. Mom, Dad, Am Gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there’s more. Btw, it’s Saturday morning.

Slam was the first to wake up yet again. He rolled over and put his arm around Breeze, which was enough to wake him up.

“Hey Breeze,” Slam said with a sleepy and sexy voice.

“Yeah?” mumbled out Breeze.

“You know what I just realized?”

“What?”

“Our parents still don’t know.”

Breeze groaned, “Ugh, why you gotta bring that up first thing in the morning? That’s just gonna stress me out. You should’ve waited until after breakfast…or like after I’m dead.”

“Yeah, I know, but I was thinking we could do it in a funny way, in a way that they can’t fight back.”

“Maybe your parents won’t be able to fight against whatever genius dialogue you’ve come up with, but my parents will hunt me down like a wolf,” Breeze said as he turned over to face Slam, his voice sounding more awake now.

“Okay, I’ll tell my parents, you can wait to tell yours if you want,” Slam said as he started to get out of bed.

“Good idea.”

 

After their bowls of cereal, Breeze plopped down on the couch and was about to turn on the TV when Slam stopped him.

“Wait, I wanna call my parents now and then spend the whole day with you,” Slam said as he was picking up the landline telephone.

“Wouldn’t it be better to wait until tonight so that you’re not thinking all day about what they might do about your confession?” asked Breeze, “Like if I was you and had your white parents, I’d still be afraid of them calling me, and I’d feel bad for not responding if they did call. Or I’d have to sit through this whole long discussion with them if I decided to pick up.”

“I think I’ll just call now so I don’t have to overthink about what I’m gonna say all day. I plan conversations a lot, and if I wait, I’ll be thinking about it all day and when I fuck you, I’ll have my parents on my mind and I don’t think either of us wants that.”

Breeze stayed silent but kept an irritated look on his face because he knew he couldn’t stop Slam.

 

*Phonecall*

“Hey, Mom, is Dad there? I need to tell you guys something that’s pretty important to me...Hey Dad...Yes, I’m fine...Alright, so I can’t believe I’m telling you this but, I’m gay,” Slam suddenly carried a startled look on his face. He had planned to hang up on his parents after his confession, but something interrupted those plans.

 

“What’s going on?” Breeze asked worriedly after noticing his boyfriend’s stunned face.

Slam held his hand over the phone, “They...know,” Slam put the phone up to his ear again. 

 

“H-how did you know?... Was it really that obvious?... Oh come on any straight boy could’ve done that… Well, yeah I did have a lot of female friends, but… Okay, well, then I guess I can tell you that I’ve found someone that makes me happy. He’s on the dance team with me...Breeze… Yeah I think you’ve met him before; he’s the only other guy on the team so… Yeah, okay… Love you too… Bye!”

*End Phonecall* 

 

“They knew you were gay?” Breeze asked after Slam put the phone down.

“Yeah… I just… I had this plan to just say I was gay, maybe mention you, and then hang up so I wouldn’t have to hear any complaints that they may have, but they knew all along. This wasn’t even an emotional confession either; it was kinda like I was just shot down. It’s like telling someone you love them, and then they just say ‘Okay’ or ‘I know’. I never expected this. Man, what a total rip!”

“Well, at the party last night you did admit that people may have already guessed that you’re gay. And you were addressing a bunch of strangers. These are your parents, they raised you and they probably noticed a million things about you and your behavior when growing up. I’m honestly surprised that you didn’t tell them sooner, or surprised that there wasn’t at least a mutual understanding.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I really should’ve told them sooner so that I’d have one less thing bugging me. Oh well, no use in regretting that now. I still have a whole life ahead of me. And a whole day to spend with your cute ass,” Slam said as he plopped down on the couch next to Breeze, putting his arm around him and smooching him on the cheek.”

 

The boyfriends just relaxed all day. This was the first time that the boys weren’t so overwhelmingly horny for one another. They mainly just watched TV and movies all day. But of course, at the end of the day, they made out and sucked a little dick. 


	24. Sunday Morning Rain is Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Sunday, do you need anything more than that???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, I have another chapter for you lads. I'm in college now so my mind has been on other things, sorry I'm late on this guy. More chapters to come. I honestly think this fanfic is just devolving like all the juicy stuff is over with, but I haven't figured out an ending yet, we'll see where it goes... Hurricane Florence is about to hit so classes are canceled so I have more time to work on this fic and hopefully save it from being bad. Stay tuned!

Slam slept over again and woke up first again. He’s been sleeping over so often, it’s as if the boys are living together. They went through their morning routine again: get up, eat cereal, and watch TV. Slam decided not to remind Breeze about calling his parents. He worried what would happen if they found out on their own, he decided it wasn’t his business; he’d only get involved if asked. 

 

“Omg,” Breeze said aloud while looking at his phone.

“What?” Slam asked.

“I just checked my phone and I have two people that messaged me,” He looked over at Slam, “Angelica and Camille.”

“Oh boy, what did they say?”

“Well, Angelica wasn’t kidding about those Bible verses. She emailed me..1, 2, 3, 4, 5…I can’t even count how many. Give me a minute.”

*minute passes*

Breeze continued, “...43, 44, 45,...46 bible verses! 46! She wrote, ‘There’s not that many verses on homosexuality, so I sent you passages that should help you consider converting to Catholicism or at least help you consider some sort of relationship with God. Considering these will translate into making changes to your daily routine, whether you start to volunteer or donate more or you turn over your homosexual lifestyle for a celibate priesthood. It’s your choice, though, love you!’ And then Camille just sent me a bunch of gay memes, probably close to the same number of bible verses Angelica sent.”

“At least Angelica didn’t say you were some sort of devil worshipper,” Slam said while shrugging. 

“Hey, Slam?” Breeze put his phone down and his face took on a more serious look.

“Yeah?” Slam responded, noticing the change in Breeze’s face.

“Where are you going to college?” This question surprised Slam; it came out of nowhere. The dancers had already graduated high school, but because their entire summer centered around dancing, they didn’t discuss about their personal lives much. 

“Oh, well, I really have a passion for dancing so Dame Skyla recommended this dance school in the Wingdom. She’s compared it to other schools and says it’s the best in the country, but no one else would know that because, well, it’s in the Wingdom. But anyway, I checked it out and I really like it. Plus, I can finally be on the level of other Wingdom citizens when it comes to utilizing wings in dance routines. I-I’m going there in August.” Slam sounded enthusiastic talking about the school, but quickly became sheepish when he said that he’d be going there because he realized that his relationship with Breeze may be in danger of falling apart. He could tell Breeze may have been thinking the same thing because he went silent.

“Why, everything okay?” Slam asked, worried about Breeze.

“Yeah, it’s just...That sounds amazing. I’m going to pursue meteorology and atmospheric sciences at the University of Wisconsin.”

“That’s great, congratulations! But, I thought you wanted to pursue a job in producing all-Native American musicals for Broadway.”

“Oh, well, yeah I did, but lately I’ve been really into my weather powers. I thought I’d start off with meteorology and do little things to get the production company idea going. Anyway, my point of the story was that I was worried about what separation will do to us. We just started dating, and already separation has become a threat. We’ll be states apart and I’ll be really busy I just don’t know if-,”

Slam interrupted, “Wait, where is all this coming from? Why are you worried so much about this? This relationship hasn’t gotten that serious yet.”

“Don’t you want it to get serious?” Breeze asked with an almost offended look, “I would assume that you’ve been waiting all your life for a serious relationship with a guy. I just found out that I’m gay.”

“Yeah, but, we still haven’t been dating for that long, there’s no need to rush into figuring out a future together.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I just thought that-”

“It’s okay, let’s just roll with the punches for now. Enjoy ourselves. Let’s not worry about the future, okay?”

“Okay.” Breeze said while collapsing his back into the couch. 

“Oh by the way, you must be pretty smart to get into the University of Wisconsin. Didn’t know that big head of yours actually had a brain, haha!”

“Come here you little!”

Breeze attacked Slam by tickling him and pinching his butt until Slam grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him in for a smooch, which then proceeded into making out and fondling each other. 


	25. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this?

So the gay lovers spent the rest of the summer together. Slam actually started sleeping in his own house again after Breeze was complaining about Slam’s presence being a strain on his resources (food, water, etc.). 

 

*** “Dude it’s like you’re the Englishmen taking from my land!” Breeze exclaimed.

“Well, at least I’m not raping you,... that part is consensual,” Slam said with a cocked brow, even though it wasn’t exactly a sexy thing to say.

“Just, either pay the bills or sleep at your house and eat your family’s food,” Breeze said sternly, pointing towards the door. ***

 

Slam didn’t have a steady income to pay for all of those things as if he were a roommate, so he went back home, but he still saw Breeze almost like everyday, they just didn’t hang out at his place. In fact, one night Slam invited Breeze over for dinner with his parents.

 

*** “This lasagna is delicious Mrs. Amato,” Breeze said before putting another chunk in his mouth.

“Thank you Breeze, it’s my own Italian recipe. My parents immigrated from Italy, so actually it’s my mother’s recipe, I just added a few extra spices.”

“I didn’t know there were any gingers in Italy, especially ones with such a bright a color as Slam’s hair,” Breeze stated.

“Oh well, he gets that from my father. He and his father, my grandfather, were born in Italy, but my father’s grandfather was from Ireland. His genes were just too strong I guess to leave the gene pool,” Mrs. Amato answered, “What about your parents, Breeze?”

“I’m Native American,” Breeze stated bluntly.

“Oh, right, I forgot. Well, uh,” Mrs. Amato became embarrassed when she realized that Breeze and his family originally owned the land she lives on now. She realized she was a European stepping in on his land, but she tried to keep the conversation light, “what kind of traditions do you follow? Any recipes you know?”

“My parents are very traditional. I was born in a forest instead of a hospital. There’s like an unspoken law about cutting off the hair of someone if they’ve unjustly betrayed you; however, I’m a bit apprehensive about that rule. Hmm..what else? Oh, I ride a horse instead of driving a car and my parents get mad when I date non-Native Americans, so I’m kinda keeping Slam a secret. Since I’ve started living on my own, I’ve actually been disobeying them quite a bit without their knowledge That’s pretty much just my parents. The rest of my family and friends have blended more into society while still keeping strong ties to the Native American culture. In fact, my grandmother lives in Chicago.”

“Oh, well, interesting. So, do your parents know you’re… gay?” Mrs. Amato hesitated to ask.

Breeze froze and became flushed. He hated the idea of telling his parents. Breeze’s silence prompted Slam to answer for him to avoid lingering awkwardness.

“Mom, uh, Breeze hasn’t told his parents. It’s a personal thing. They’re traditional, remember?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, please forgive me; I didn’t mean to pry” Mrs. Amato held her hand to her heart to further emphasize her concern.

“I-It’s alright, Mrs. Amato. ***

 

Breeze still refused to tell his parents; he was confident that they wouldn’t find out. After all, they don’t use social media and the only time they visit Breeze is when they see him perform, which isn’t very often because they tend to act out when sitting next to all the white people. If Breeze has an important dance, he’ll either perform it in front of his parents privately, or have his parents come to rehearsals. Breeze had begged his parents to let him leave the tribe and survive in the world alone as a lone wolf - meaning his parents could not bother him without genuine reason for concern. Because of this freedom, Breeze could create a new life for himself, which he basically has since he’s now broken almost every of his parents’ rules. 

The skydancers often hung out with each other and spent quite of bit of time in the Sky Realm, whether they were protecting Wingdom citizens or doing the waltz with the Skyridians. Jade would often get close to Breeze or Slam, hoping to start some drama and get some dick, but, alas, Slam and Breeze were slowly falling in love with one another and could not be persuaded by the evil slut. Slam and Breeze didn’t even realize that they were falling in love with each other, but Slam did notice himself admiring Breeze’s mannerisms and personality more often than his dick, and Breeze noticed himself doing the same.


	26. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It be like that sometimes homie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I've been super busy and super stressed with school stuff. I really wanna end this thing soon but I don't have a lot of free time to finish it. But I'll try to get the ending out to you soon. For now, just enjoy some more gay stuff.

After a night out together, the two men went to their own homes. Slam was reminiscing on the fun night. The two figured they didn’t have time to get it on during their date to the art museum so the date ended with a kiss. Slam started to wonder if he was losing interest because he felt satisfied with just the kiss and didn’t really yearn for his dick, but then he started thinking about how much fun he had with Breeze that day. They held hands, made fun of the art, and talked about each others’ lives and other gossip. Slam felt completely and utterly happy. Breeze made him so happy. Slam turned over on his side in his bed as he was thinking about something funny Breeze said.  _ Ah he’s so funny! I love him. _ Slam bolted upright. _ Wait! Do I really think that? Or am I just thinking that because that’s what I think I’m supposed to think. Wait, what?  _ Slam tried thinking of different phrases that possibly reflected his feelings. _ I...like Breeze. _ Slam did like Breeze, but that phrase wasn’t powerful enough to reflect how passionate this feeling was inside him.  _ I...love Breeze. _ Slam still felt unsure; the phrase itself can be so powerful, he was worried that his feelings weren’t as strong as love.  _ I...don’t like Breeze...I hate Breeze. _ That wasn’t it either. He tried again.  _ I love Breeze. I love him. Omg I love him. I love Breeze! _ Slam was still worried that maybe this wasn’t right, or that this could lead to trouble. What if Breeze didn’t love him back? What if this was never supposed to turn into love? What if he’s just crazy and it isn’t love. It felt so right to say he loved Breeze, but he was still so apprehensive.  _ What if I just did something crazy and called Breeze right now and told him I loved him? Could I do that? No that’s way too dramatic and unrealistic. That doesn’t normally happen. I’ll wait until I see him again and see if love is really what I feel. When I know for sure I can decide whether or not to tell him.  _

 

Over at Breeze’s place...Breeze was asleep, but before then he, too, reminisced of the night out with his boyfriend with contentment. 

 

In the morning, Slam questioned his feelings once more.  _ It was late last night. I was just tired and I wasn’t thinking straight. I was thinking very very gay. Love? Gay. I don’t love him yet. It’s bogus.  _ Just then, Breeze sent Slam a funny Phil Swift meme and Slam immediately thought to himself,  _ Wow, I love him.  _ Well, there you have it ladies and gentleman, Slam loves Breeze. 

 

The two men met yet again at dance practice. Breeze arrived first and he could feel the tension in the room as he made his way towards the center of the floor. No one was saying anything other than a “Hey Breeze” from Camille. The atmosphere got thiccer when Slam walked through the door. Again, no one spoke as if they were giving Breeze the chance to greet him first. Breeze could practically feel everyone breathing down his neck, but he decided to stay quiet as to not give in to their expectations. Slam was the first to break the silence.

“Hey guys,” he said as the door closed behind him. He received a few “hey”s from the dancers. Breeze decided not to say anything until Slam stood next to him.

“Hey,” he practically whispered.

“Hey,” Slam said back as he could feel his heart rate speeding up and a warm feeling rushed over him. Breeze noticed his flushed face. It was pretty noticeable due to his pale complexion. He began to worry. The pink on Slam’s face started to disappear until Breeze spoke.

“You okay?” Breeze asked. Slam’s face turned bright red again.

“Uh Y-yeah. Why?” 

“You-” Breeze was interrupted by Dame Skyla.

“Alright dancers, you all stretched out?”

“Yes,” the dancers said in unison, except for Breeze.

“Alright then, get to your starting positions,” Dame Skyla said with a wave of her pointer finger. 

The boys were separated for in order to get working on their dance routine and didn’t get a chance to speak until after class. 


	27. GAY SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this oh someone please end me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo. I know it's been forever, but my first semester was rough. I'm just starting my second semester so I've had some free time. But this story is obviously lazily written, so I don't have a ton of motivation to finish it with something good, I just wanna end it. Hopefully the next chapter will be the final one. Enjoy for now.

“Wanna come over by my place for dinner?” Breeze asked Slam as the buff ginger was wiping off his sweaty forehead with a towel.

“Uh, yeah sure, why not?” Slam answered with his cheeks warming up again.

“You’re blushing, Amato,” Breeze said in a sing-songy voice, “You nervous for this little date of ours?” Breeze now tried (emphasis on “tried”) to use a proper British accent, “Don’t worry I’ll be a respectable gentleman and politely ask for your consent before shoving my peepee between your buttocks.”

Slam looked at him with face as if he was saying “Are you kidding me?” The redness in his cheeks then started to dissipate after that light banter paired with that awful accent.

“Okay Breeze, whatever you say. What time should I show up?” 

“Whenever you feel the  _ breeze _ start to push you,” Breeze said with his arms gesturing forward as if they were lightly pushing something. 

“Uh, Breeze? I’m the one with terrible jokes. What are you doing?” Breeze’s face started to get warm from the embarrassment; he was trying to act a little more like Slam hoping Slam would think it’s cool or funny, but realized he was being too obvious.

“Just come over at 7,” Breeze said bluntly before giving Slam a little smooch on the cheek and promptly leaving the dance studio. Slam went home to freshen up before going to Breeze’s. He almost convinced himself not to go just so he wouldn’t have to confront his feelings and possibly face rejection. 

 

Slam was sweating quite a bit; he showed up at Breeze’s place with armpit stains. Breeze opened the door and noticed this. 

“Hey Slam, you nervous for tonight or something?”

“Hm?” Slam first quickly brought his hands up to his cheeks to see if they were warm, and they did begin to redden but only after Breeze asked. Before Slam could say anything about his cheeks, Breeze started speaking again

“You’re a bit sweaty...in the pit area.” Slam’s face started turning bright red, but tried to stay calm.

“Oh..uh...I have weak deodorant.” A terrible excuse as always.

Breeze chuckled and pulled his boy toy in for a big kiss. This wasn’t helping Slam’s blushing face, he practically swooned from this romantic gesture. After their lips parted, Slam noticed the candlelit spaghetti dinner behind Breeze. 

“Heh, what’s going on?” Slam asked while pulling away from Breeze’s embrace and walking towards the dinner table. 

“Sit. I made a special dinner for our anniversary,” Breeze said charmingly as he walked over to the table to pull out a chair for Slam.

“Spaghetti?” Slam asked while still standing at the door. 

“Yes.”

Slam let out a little chuckle and decided to go along with Breeze’s little play, so he walked towards the chair that Breeze was so patiently holding for him.

As Slam sat down he just realized what Breeze had said. “Wait, our anniversary? We don’t even remember the day we started dating.”

“Well, I went through the calendar and I remembered that the night we were drunk was a Saturday because the special dinner Skyla hosted was on a Sunday. The next Friday was when we first kissed while sober and then promptly had sex. So let’s go with that Friday. That’s four months ago. We’ve been together for four months.”

“Oh, uh, good job. It’s actually nice knowing you...uh researched that,” Slam was starting to blush. His mind started to fill with lovey dovey thoughts.  _ He actually took the time to find out when we first kissed sober. He wanted to do something nice for me. I wouldn’t think he’d be the type to do something so gay. He must really care.  _

The boys started on their spaghetti, but they could barely stand the sexual tension. Breeze innocently put a meatball in his mouth, but Slam just imagined how that could be his ball in Breeze’s mouth. Breeze noticed Slam’s staring. The tension was too much to bear. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before mentally agreeing to fuck. The boys slammed down their forks and leaped towards each other directly on the table. Spaghetti went everywhere, but it didn’t matter. The sloppiness of it all just made it hotter for Slam and Breeze. The table was too small to hold their buff bodies so it tipped over and the boys fell to the ground, but they kept smooching. 


End file.
